The Career Development Program is charged with recruiting and supporting talented investigators interested in focusing on lung cancer translational research. These could be either promising new investigators or established investigators wishing to redirect their research focus to translational research in lung cancer. This is accomplished by salary and research support for these investigators granted after identification of an established mentor, submission of a detailed plan of studies, personal interviews and rigorous peer review.